A Winner is Two! Collection
by Lord Gambit508
Summary: A collection of my entries from AWIY2
1. Chapter 1

The following is a collection of entries into A Winner is You 2


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A Winner is Two! Demyx**

Category: Misc » X-overs

Author: Lord Gambit508

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 04-30-09, Updated: 07-05-09

Chapters: 3, Words: 3,612

**Chapter 1: Run! Demyx! Run!**

**okay, here is my first entry into the A Winner is Two! Tournament hosted by my good friend, avatarjk137, and this is for Demyx, from Kingdom Hearts**

The World that Never Ends

"What to do, what to do, what to do!" A man said as he paced back and forth in a large white room with a small pool in the middle of it. He wore a black hooded cloak, dark pants, boots and gloves. His hair was cut short on the sides, causing it to grow spiky on top with rest combed down the back of his neck.

"What's up, Demyx?" A voice called from the ceiling as Demyx looked up to see a man in a similar uniform with long graying hair tied back in a ponytail, an eyepatch and scars on his face. The man leapt down and landed softly on the ground.

"Xigbar, remember that tournament that Vexen and Marluxia joined?" Demyx asked Xigbar. The Melodious Nocturne remembered, he still had nightmares from the time he tried to use the Kyuubi's tail as a pillow.

"Yeah, that thing with the chocolate dude." Xigbar said, as he pointed at Demyx with a small grin, "What about it?"

Demyx held up a letter as Xigbar grabbed it and looked at it. "They want you to join in their new tournament because…...you failed to pay back a loan? What the hell did you need a loan for?"

Xigbar looked up to notice a now receding portal. "Figures" he crumpled up the letter and tossed it to the side. "You were always one to run from a fight, IX"

Traverse Town

Demyx ran as soon as the portal opened. He looked behind him, as several black-suited men each carrying specialized guns were close behind him. He made a quick left and slammed straight into a wall.

Demyx shook his head as he turned around to see the men each pointing their guns at him. "Hey, guys can we talk about this?" a shot fired out, barely missing his ear. "Guess not…." He said as he put his hand up, a dome of water appeared around him as a large blue sitar appeared in his hand. "Fine then, dance water dance" he shouted as he started to play. Several watery notes and versions of himself appeared, skating around him and the soldiers.

Demyx grinned as he slowly counted down to himself as the soldiers tried their best to defeat the forms. "and time!" he said as he stopped playing and launched himself toward the remaining soldiers, creating a large wave in his wake. He landed and turned, launching a set of bubbles at the soldiers, knocking several of them back.

Demyx watched for movement when a whistling noise caught his attention. He turned as a grenade slammed into him, knocking him backwards into a wall and slamming him unconscious.

Demyx woke up as he was thrown off a boat onto a island of some sort. He spat out some sand from his mouth as he looked around the island. He frowned as he tried to create a dark portal but to no avail. Something must have been generating a shield. He looked around at the island. There seemed to be a volcano in the center. He grinned as he remembered the words of Vexen.

Demyx, get out of my lab!

Er, the other words

Any type of generator is usually where no one would look.

"Great, now let's just hope no one wants to fight me"

**ooooooooooooh**

**Chapter 2: The Key of the Ocean**

"Bout time I lost that guy" A young kid said, he had spiky golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wore a black hooded cloak and gloves with black sneakers. He put the hood over his head as he spotted someone with a similar cloak, playing a sitar as he looked at the water, swaying back and forth. "Demyx?" the kid asked as the man playing looked up.

Demyx stood up and grinned, waving, "What's up Roxas" Demyx said as he picked up Arpeggio, his sitar as he looked at Roxas and tapped his chin. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't do this whole battle thing, maybe we should just wait for Xaldin or somebody to come and get us" he said as Roxas shook his head, summoning two key like blades, one a dark ebony, the other a calm ivory as he spun them and then shot forward toward Demyx.

Demyx's face quickly formed into a stern look as he started playing his sitar, a tower of water shooting up beneath his feet lifting him up as Roxas passed under his feet. Demyx landed as he pointed at Roxas, "You'll pay for that, traitor" he said coldly as he fired a large blast of water at Roxas, sending him flying backwards.

Roxas coughed a bit as he spat some sand from his mouth as he looked at Demyx with a slight wonderment before frowning as he started to float as he shot toward Demyx faster than the nobody could react, causing Demyx to grunt as the keyblades cut into his flesh. Demyx turned and looked at Roxas who landed as he looked at Demyx who was concentrating, clones of the Melodious Nocturne popping up around him.

Roxas frowned as he looked at Demyx, "Fine, then, let's go!" he yelled as he spun his blades telekinetically cutting through the clones as he fired a blue stream of light at Demyx, knocking the water user into the ocean, Roxas grunted as he grabbed his keyblades, "Beat your time limit" he muttered as a faint rumbling sound came to his ears as he was suddenly launched into the air by a large geyser eruption beneath him. Roxas swore as the heat burned his skin. The geyser subsided leaving Roxas in the air as the Key of Destiny started to fall toward the ground.

Meanwhile in Secret BORED Base in Secret Land of Secrets!

"Hmm, Demyx is proving to be a remarkable fighter" A shadowy man said as he looked at one of many computer screens showing the island, ones with battles had stats of the fighters, the man frowned as he made a mental note to have the personality writer of the briefings to be killed.

"True, but Roxas is tough as well, he took that fall pretty good, granted it almost shattered his arm" a Anyomous Grunt # 1 said, this member being a bit more lenient than the others with letting his grunts speak freely, as he pointed at the stats on the left, a picture of Roxas was encircled with a gray tab under it. He had pretty average stats as did Demyx. The first man waved him off as he looked at the stats.

"We will have to keep an eye on these" he took a quick glance at one of the other screens and sighed, "and make sure Bowser doesn't wander on this fight"

Roxas grunted as he looked around for Demyx, "Did I kill him?" he wondered out loud as he put his arm down before crying out and crumpling to the ground, he slowly rose as he looked at his arm. "Cure" he said as a green light glowed, healing him. Roxas looked around; he was getting really pissed at this. He had had his clothes torn, his skin almost burnt off, launched hundreds of feet in the air, his arm almost shattered, not to mention he had sand in the most uncomfortable places.

All this against the supposedly weakest member of the entire Organization! Roxas sighed as he put away his keyblades and sat down, resting a bit when a loud gurgling came to his ears as he looked toward the ocean. His eyes widened in astonishment as a hand made entirely of water landed on the sand. A large colossal water giant stepped out of where the ocean used to be as Demyx stood in the middle, playing his sitar. Roxas frowned; he knew that each member had full control over their element but DAMN!

"Goodbye Roxas!" Demyx cried as he leapt out of the giant as the giant compacted into a ball about the size of Roxas' head. "This ball is made up of the same heated water the geyser is, just about a hundred times more. Therefore, it is going to hurt!" Demyx said as he summoned two dancer nobodies which grabbed Roxas, holding him in place. "Dance Water Mother****ing Dance!" Demyx cried as the ball flew hitting Roxas in the middle of his chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Hmm, so Demyx won that match, interesting." The shadowy figure said as he looked at the corpse of Roxas who was already fading away into black smoke, a large hole in his body.

Demyx frowned as he put the water back in the ocean and looked toward the volcano, "Time to keep going" he said as he started walking.

**Okay, first fight done and Demyx is for as far as I can see shown for what he is**

**A SCHEMING TRICKSTER BADASS!**

**Chapter 3: Demon in the Water**

**Okay, lost last fight to Eshtarwind, check out story there at her page, and check out details on the tournament at avatarjk137's forum on it**

"Whoa! That was not a good way to end the day" Demyx said as he looked around, "Huh, first tournament loss; at least Roxas didn't kill me, that would have been a real bummer" he looked at his surroundings, there was a small forest near his left, but he didn't sense any living beings in there, nor could he sense any near him. He frowned, deep in thought, or as deep as number IX of Organization XIII would go. Suddenly he snapped and grinned, "Guess I have to find a new opponent"

He snapped his fingers as two femine white beings appeared, moving gracefully, orange beanies, silvery metallic bikini tops and cream pants with dark shoes usually found on a jester seeming to be both clothes and part of the beings' body. "My Dancer nobodies should do the trick" he said as the nobodies flew off in search of someone, Demyx going after them slowly, humming beneath his breath.

He frowned, as he walked, something was defiantly up in this tournament, but what exactly was it. He wished there was some other members of the Organization, besides Axel's little bitch. Demyx snorted in laughter as he looked up at the sky, "God, this is boring"

"Okay, that was a huge headache, what happened" a young man said, standing up, he wore a large coat, and dark shirt and pants, a sword hung on his back and several weapons were stored on his body, as well as short silver hair, but odd enough of all was his right arm which was large and claw like. He frowned as he looked for his last opponent, finding no one in sight, except for a high rushing figure coming towards him. The figure seemed to be feminine as it dived for his ankles. "Demons? Here?" The man, Nero said as he pulled out what seemed to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson 500 Pistol before firing off two shots, hitting the being as it dissipated into black smoke just in time for a second one to kick him hard in the chest, sending him flying back. "Great, they come in twos?" he said as he put his gun back and pulled off his sword, seemingly a Grosses Messer modified with a motorcycle handle, slicing through the being as it went for a second kick. He frowned as he pointed the sword at the approaching figure.

Demyx gulped as he saw the blade pointed at him, "Hey, what's up….nice weather we're having" he said, speaking in a friendly voice as Nero snorted. "Gee, you don't seem happy?"

Nero glared at him, hard, that time, "Not happy? Really? What gave it away? I get entered in this tournament, I have no idea where I am, and then I get my ass kicked by some dude with hair spikier than a sea urchin!" Nero frowned as he pressed down on the handle, revving up the sword.

"You obviously have not seen Axel" Demyx grinned, as he spun his sitar, strumming a bit, "You ever play?" he asked, casually, his eyebrow raised as Nero shook his head, an ominous wind blowing their respective coats to the side as Nero sliced out with his sword, propelling it with flames as Demyx leapt back, with a burst of water.

"Guess not, name's Demyx" the Melodious Nocturne said as he looked at the man in front of him, he reminded him a bit of Zexion, though this guy seemed a bit more prepared for a fight than the leader of the Basement Gang, despite Vexen's arguments to the contrary. Demyx frowned, tensing for a battle, it was a tournament after all as the man stopped and looked at him.

"Nero" Nero replied, keeping a close eye on the odd man, demons could be tricky, "What were those things earlier" Nero said as he pointed Red Queen at the blonde musician. He gulped audibly as he spoke.

"Those are nobodies, duh" Demyx said, casually as if Nero was a simpleton, the half-demon's grip tightened as he gritted his teeth. "I take you don't know what nobodies are?" Demyx assumed as Nero glared at him.

"No, I don't, and I don't care for a explanation, there is a lot of fucked up shit in this tournament, now just get out of my way and I might spare you" Nero finished, he wasn't in the mood for any of this. Demyx tapped his chin as he looked at Nero.

"You know what I've decided…bye!" Demyx said sending a burst of water at Nero as he hauled ass in the opposite direction before slamming to the ground. He turned back as he swore he saw a hand withdrawing from Nero who was now spinning his sword. "Why the hell couldn't these guys pick Saix!" he said as Nero brought down the sword on Demyx's back, cutting through the leather of the cloak. Demyx bit his tongue as he rolled, tossing the cloak toward Demyx as he stood in front of Nero, clad only in his boots and hakama pants. "I liked that cloak"

Nero threw the cloak to the side as he revved up Red Queen three times as Demyx summoned Aripeggio; Demyx started playing as Nero rushed him. Nero sliced across Demyx's chest, releasing the flame as he did as Demyx brought up a wall of water. Steam shooting into the air as the two looked at each other, Demyx continuing to play, a fast paced tune with some hints of early Queen, from what Nero could determine from his recollection of Dante's musical collection.

He didn't have time to think much more on it as a fist made of water shot out from Demyx, sending Nero backwards into a tree. Nero clenched his teeth as he hit the tree, rebounding onto the ground. Nero looked up as he leaned on his arm to hold his weight as he stood up, the fist hadn't hurt really, it just took him by surprise, he had taken Demyx for a defensive type, but the impact on the tree had knocked the wind out of him. Nero placed Red Queen away as he brought out Nevan, a scythe/guitar mashup, playing a small tune before rushing Demyx again.

Demyx looked up from his playing when he heard the twigs snapping with Nero's charge when a large number of electric bolts shot towards his body. He gritted his teeth and crunched down, knowing his water would do nothing as the bolts struck home, knocking him to the ground as his teeth slammed together, he heard a definite crack but was too occupied by the pain of the scorched parts on his bare chest and arms but also the dirt which entered the still exposed slice on his back. Nero didn't waste any time, playing a high powered tune as a distinct flapping sound came to Demyx's ears. He knew some birds probably nested here, but these flaps were different, a bit too leathery.

Demyx's heart pounded in his chest, well, if he had one, it would as a swarm of bats formed in front of Nero. Nero moved his hand and the bats shot forward, in search of the Nobodies' blood. Demyx grabbed Aripeggio as he swung at the bats, hitting some, while at the same time, knocking others out of the air with water blasts. All the time while he was distracted, Nero was pulling out Pandora, an briefcase that looked demonic, probably because it was. The briefcase shifted into a bazooka as Nero fired, the missile going through Demyx and exploding behind him as Nero blinked once in confusion as Demyx's voice echoed from the trees. "Sorry about that, I switched my body out for a water clone when you were playing with your box." Demyx looked down on Nero who was looking at the tree he was hiding in; the geyser he used to come up having sadly drenched the tree. Demyx mentally kicked himself in the head as Nero fired the missile at the tree.

Where it promptly bounced off and slammed into the ground next to Nero with explosive impact, at the same time, the feedback shaking Demyx from his perch as he slammed into the ground, both unmoving.

From a higher point, two figures watched, one, a young girl armed with a sword with dark hair and thick glasses, wearing a blue jacket and pants with a lighter shade shirt, the other a buff man with spiky white hair, wearing a white jacket over his bare scarred chest, green pants, boots and enough cigars to give a certain Canadian runt a run for his money. He was smoking two at the current time as he watched, grunting a bit as he shifted to avoid the jutte on his back from hitting the dirt

These were Commodore Smoker and his subordinate, Tashigi; they were overseeing this tournament as enforcers. "Should we declare them both out, sir?" Tashigi asked as Smoker shook his head, pointing at the two who were slowly getting up.

"They're fine, we should go, we had just come to check out the explosion" Smoker finished as Tashigi nodded. The two walked away as Smoker tripped, one of the cigars falling out of his mouth and hitting the ground. Smoker swore but continued to walk. The wind blew, causing the cigar to roll down the hill where it landed behind Demyx who was starting down Nero who was holding Red Queen again as Demyx wiped the blood from his mouth, Nero had a good amount of scrapes and the right side of his coat was charred, but his hair on that side was missing, having caught on fire, leaving Nero looking like he tried to join the marines but changed his mind halfway through the haircut. However, the weird thing was the bluish being behind him, holding a sword in his left hand.

"Maximum Blade!" Nero shouted as he rushed Demyx with both swords, revving up Red Queen as he did as Demyx slammed Aripeggio towards the ground.

"Wave Gigs!" Demyx cried out as blasts of water started rising from the ground in time to the music as he started to rock out on the sitar.

Nero grunted as he was hit by a blasts tossing Red Queen. Demyx spun, Red Queen cutting across his back so the cuts formed a cross as Nero fell toward the ground, firing from Blue Rose. The bullet shot, entering into Demyx's shoulder as Nero landed.

Demyx screamed in agony as he held his left arm up and brought it down, a tidal wave following it and crashing onto Nero. Nero was knocked back before lying still on the ground. Demyx kicked the half-demon as he looked at him. Nero was out like a kid after a warm glass of milk. Demyx breathed, it was finally over. He out his hand up as he whispered "Cura" a green flower healing his injuries some to the point of scars. He would need to be careful though.

"I need a new cloak" Demyx decided as he continued his journey

**Second fight, redone, a bit longer and good luck to RS**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A Winner is Two! Galen Marek**

Category: Movies » Star Wars

Author: Lord Gambit508

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 01-19-10, Updated: 02-17-10

Chapters: 3, Words: 3,796

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Okay, my fourth characther for this tournament (and my last), intro isn't much since it's contiuning from TSS, with a bit of additons added due to the new trailer for the sequel**

(and the fact that despite he said he used the dark ending, in the dark ending Galen kills Vader and becomes the Emperor's new bounty hunter)

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, there is a purple dog, but somewhere else on a top-secret island, battles rage. Left and right people are murdered brutally for the enjoyment of the masses. Yet amazingly in the midst of it all, a solitary man sat in the middle of the chaos, meditating. This man's name was Galen Marek.

He had been a fool and fallen to the dark side, giving into this anger. An anger, which cost somebody their life. The man, a shaven man in a ragged outfit and a white hood covering his head had his eyes closed as he moved his hands, controlling floating scraps of metal and a group of crystals, blue in hue. The red ones he had been using were too closely linked to the darkness.

Finally, the scraps came together into two rods as the man opened his eyes. Galen grabbed the rods and pressed a button on the side, two bright blue rods of energy shot out as he nodded in approval and deignited them. He searched the trees as he clipped the rods to his sides and started walking.

He had to find whoever was behind this and destroy them.

**Chapter 2: Fight 1: You aren't the Eggman**

**Okay, my first fight, vs. Clement Rage using Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog, check out their fic, they're really good**

**Don't own anything in this fic...which is kinda short**

The force-user known as Galen Marek frowned as he looked at the body in front of him. It was of an older man, his gray haired and robes worn and dirtied by the ground he lay on. His head was a mess; a small jagged hole was in his forehead, surrounded by dried blood. Galen knelt down as he closed the man's eyes, the former apprentice's fist clenched. The only other source of force energy and he was dead.

Galen closed his eyes as he reached out with the force for the closest life-sign. He was a bit shocked at what he found, previously the whole island was teeming with life, but now it seemed to be only a handful of life-signs left. He kept searching when he found one nearby, his eyes opened as he leapt forward. His mind focused on finding out if anyone knew who defeated this man, and whether or not he could trust anybody here

Galen kept running, as he passed through a group of trees, coming upon a small building. He reached out with the force, disconfirming that the life-sign that killed the man was in here, as he stepped forward, suddenly being blasted forwards into the ground. He rose to his knees, his ears ringing and his mouth tasted like a mixture between dirt and blood as his eyes focused on the man in front of him. He was round, wearing a metallic suit of armor, which seemed to be made up of several pieces of metal. He had several weapons that Galen could see, including a shield and several knives, but what Galen was mostly focused on what the odd weapon pointed at his head. It reminded him of the blaster rifle used by the Imperial Stormtroopers, the power unit for once was missing, making him wonder how the weapon as meant to be fired. The man's face did not present a threat; it was pudgy and hairless except for a bristly mustache that was distorted by the toothy grin the man gave.

"I see you came upon my mines. Contestant or Enforcer?" The man asked as Galen warily rose to his feet, reaching for the metallic casing on his belt. "No answer? At least tell me your name" The man said as Galen ignited the blue blade, as he brought it up to block the blast from the rifle. The man fired as small metal objects came from the barrel, incinerating as they hit the saber.

"Galen Marek, user of the force. I know nothing of theses contestants and enforcers that you speak of." Galen said as he reached out for the force, stepping carefully so he would not hit any more mine, as he continued to block the objects until they stopped firing, the man tossing the rifle to the side as he rubbed his chin.

"Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik, mechanical genius and ruler of Robotropolis. We are in a survival tournament, one that seems to be winding down but nevertheless. The point is to win, something I intend to do." Robotnik said as he reached down, grabbing a handful of knives and throwing them at Galen. Galen reached out with the force as he stopped the movement with his mind, sending them to the ground as their momentum was cancelled. However, Galen's eyes widened as he felt something claw at his side, as his other lightsabre was lifted from him by a small bird-like droid as it dropped it into Robotnik's hand. "Why thank you, Klunk," Robotnik grinned evilly as he tossed a two small green spheres at Galen as he turned away.

Galen's eyes flashed red as he pushed the green spheres away, the two flying over the building as they exploded in the distance. This doctor had just stolen a lightsaber, and not just any but the one belonging to Rahm Kota. He rushed forward into the building as he looked for the man. The sound of voices reached his ears as he entered the building, which seemed to be meant to be a base to keep an eye on people. Several wires ran across the ceiling connected to screens that were being watched from a chair that was occupied by a figure that was turned around. Galen walked forward, feeling the life-sign of Robotnik from that chair as his weaponless hand crackled with energy. He put his palm up as he let loose a burst of lightning, directing it at the chair as the figure leapt from it at the last second, the chair having been sent flying into the screens as the screens themselves short-circuited.

"Ah, I see you survived. Allow me to remedy that!" Robotnik said as he started to run from the room, firing behind him with a small yet some-how faster-firing version of the weapon from before. Galen grunting in pain as some of the metal objects cut into his arm. He continued his pursuit as he entered a strange room; it was large and seemed to have a large door facing the outside. Robotnik was moving toward an odd vehicle that was heavily modified as Galen pushed out heavily with the force sending Robotnik, the vehicle and just about most of anything that wasn't bolted down heavily to fly away from him, smashing the door down. Galen leapt high into the air as he brought the blade of his lightsaber down upon Robotnik.

Only for it to be stopped by the armor, both men looked at the armor with surprise. Galen hesitated as Robotnik grinned, taking this time to punch Galen in the stomach. Galen fell to the ground, an intense burning in his torso as Robotnik stepped away and chuckled. "Like I said, I'm a mechanical genius. I rigged up a glove using the teeth of a beast I killed earlier, coating the teeth with a diluted mixture of its acidic blood. Though I am intrigued, as to why this seemed to stop your blade. Perhaps it's the metal from the walls that I used to make it."

What Robotnik did not know was that BORED had made all their buildings out of Mandalorian iron, a special metal that purposely blocked lightsaber attacks, if he had known that then perhaps he would of used more of it. Robotnik pulled out the lightsaber he had stolen as he looked at it, feeling the odd weightlessness as he pressed the ignition switch. The blade shot out from the front, surprising Robotnik as he dropped it by mistake. Cursing his decision, he reached down to grab it as it suddenly flew away from him into Galen's hand. Robotnik growled as he leapt forward, wielding his shield as he slammed the metallic object into Galen's already burnt stomach.

The former sith apprentice was sent falling backwards to the ground as his body broke through a group of wires that passed between two trees. Suddenly a large spiked object was sent flying down from one of the trees as it slammed into Galen's face, cutting into him as he roared in pain.

Robotnik grinned again as he tossed some explosives at Galen, stepping back as they went off, sending the force-user flying into the air as he slammed into the ground with a satisfying thud. Galen tried to rise from the spot, but couldn't, pain shooting through his whole body as he tried. He looked at Robotnik who was currently coming up on him as Galen reached out with his hand, his lightsaber out of reach as the metal weapon started to move. The weapon rose as Galen ignited it, sending it flying towards Robotnik as the robot ruler's eyes widened as the hot plasma cut into his face as his entire left side went dark and burnt heavily at the same time

Robotnik roared in rage as he rushed toward Galen, the latter slowly and painfully rising to his knees as he looked as he looked at Robotnik, the entire left side of his face was a large burn, giving the robot master a rather odd look. Galen sighed as Robotnik came near, Galen rising as he wavered before stepping back, his feet feeling a cliff edge. Perfect. Robotnik rushed forth, carrying the shield from before as he lunged blindly at Galen who fell to the ground. Galen reached out using the force to push Robotnik over his body, sending the mechanical genius falling to the bottom of the cliff.

Kill, a Jedi does not

Galen's eyes widened on shock as he reached out for Robotnik, slowing his fall as the robot user slammed into the ground with a thud, enough to knock him unconscious but not enough to kill him. Galen's heart beat as he mentally cursed himself for giving into his anger. He wouldn't repeat his mistake again, Galen said as his eyes started to close as his body gave into the pain, leaving the force-user with one question.

Who was that voice?

**Chapter 3: Fight 2: Jutsu Barrage: The Copy Ninja**

**Okay, second fight here, and I lost last round to Clement, check his story out, it's made of pure awesome.**

**Okay, and now for the second fight against Kakashi being used by Khellan Rafe**

**I don't own Star Wars, Naruto, Metalocalyspe, No More Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tales of Abyss, Marvel Comics, Shin Megami Tensei, Final Fantasy, the Incredibles, Saiyuki or DC Comics**

Galen cursed silently again as he traversed the forest. He had been attacked while looking for some shelter and was now short one lightsaber. While he wasn't well versed in the art of Jar Kai, and he still had his master's old saber, it was the meaning of the theft that pained him. He was a bit more alert now, as his dull-colored eyes searched the area. He sensed out with the force for life, but all he found was small animals.

Galen had changed much since he started his journey, his clothes were wet and ragged, his previously shaven head was now sporting some short shaggy hair and a small beard. Galen allowed himself a smile when he imagined his look to be a lot like that of the Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The former apprentice to the Dark Lord frowned as he came upon what seemed to have used to been part of the forest, long since destroyed leaving a barren field. "Perfect" Galen stated as he walked to the middle and took a seat, closing his eyes as he reached out with the force, leaving all his senses and thoughts behind him.

Little did the force user know that he was being watched at that time by a single bird who hopped from foot to foot, staring one of its round eyes. It seemed harmless enough, but further investigation would reveal that said eyes was actually a camera, sending real-time video back to its owner using the Wi-Fi network.

Said owner was a patient man, you would have to be to do his job. Charles Foster Ofdensen sighed for the fourth time that day as he rubbed his brow. The tournament had started as they thought, bring in some powerful players that BORED had files on and put them on a secluded island to fight to the death. They had even brought in Enforcers to make sure everyone played their roles.

However there was some stuff they couldn't predict. Their enforcers didn't live up to their expectations. Travis and Joruus are both dead, Smoker betrayed them; Mystique lost her battle card early in the tournament, and Shadow and Jiraiya were both at the main base after a few battles, the latter switching out with Incredible. Jade had even managed to come down with some kind of sickness which he claimed kept him from fighting, though the man's uses of both science and magic had helped them increase the…variety of plant-life here. Ofdensen even was thinking about submitting his name for the head of BORED's science department, after Hojo had left to work for Shinra again.

Ofdensen glanced over the screens at his desk again, it was the usual screens, showing different views of the island and the base, as well as a map screen and character bio screen. Ofdensen frowned as he looked at the battles, the Devil Summoner, Raidou was fighting the youkai, Cho Hakkai while, much to his surprise, Incredible had managed to start a fight against their little party crasher, Deadpool.

He continued glancing at the screens, looking for those who would be a threat yet not piss off the fans too much. After all, this was a way to gain money first and a tournament second, people didn't like it when their favorite people died. He finally spotted one; Galen Marek was meditating in the middle of one of the damaged areas. Ofdensen pressed a button as he spike into a mike.

"Hatake Kakashi, I need you to take out a man sitting at coordinates…."

"I'M A ROCKET, A ROMAN CANDLE, A FUCKING MISSILE ON MY WAY TO HEL…" Ofdensen sighed as he pressed the hold button and opened his cell phone. "Hello? Yes, Murderface….yes, fourth door on the right" Ofdensen hung up as he turned back to the waiting comlink.

Kakashi watched Galen from his tree top point, he was still meditating, however Galen and millions of pieces of wood and leaves were floating. Kakashi had to admit he had never seen anything like that, but nevertheless this was a mission, and he would need to complete it.

Kakashi had looked through his folders as he remembered what they said, _Galen Marek, powerful user of "force", also is able to wield a deadly weapon known as a lightsaber quite expertly. _Kakashi reached for his pocket, pulling out a small kunai as he spun it in on his finger, waiting.

Finally Galen opened his eyes as he pushed forward with the force, sending Kakashi backwards from the tree branch. However the jounin was trained for stuff like this and he turned himself on his side, catching the bottom of one of the lower branches with his feet. "Galen Marek, I presume" Kakashi said as Galen nodded, igniting his lightsaber. Kakashi made note of the blue humming blade and reminded himself not to get caught by that. The ninja tossed some shuriken at Galen, as the force user stopped them before they hit his palm, the bladed stars falling to the ground like they had hit a wall.

Kakashi dropped to the ground as he made another note that the force power seemed to be some kind of telekinesis. He would have to use his jutsu for this one, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he said as he created a circle with his mouth, blowing into it as a large ball of fire grew from where he blew. The ball of fire flew towards Galen who leapt to the side as the fireball hit, igniting the spot Galen was just standing. Galen fell to the ground, rolling to put out his sleeve and pant leg that had ignited. The sleeve was ruined, the flesh underneath a painful-looking red. Galen leapt into the air as Kakashi followed.

Galen brought his arm up to slash at Kakashi as the ninja stopped the arm with his own, before kicking Galen in the face. Galen fell away from Kakashi who tossed some more shuriken at Galen who blasted them away with a force push, using another to lift himself back in the air. Kakashi spun to dodge the returning shuriken as he fell toward Galen, doing another set of hand signs. "Kage Bushin No Justu!" he yelled as five more Kakashis appeared each in the same position. They stayed like that before four of them went off in separate directions, as Galen and two of the Kakashis landed on the ground.

Galen looked at the two ninjas; he could sense no difference between the two. Was this man not human? No, this must be a trick of the sith, another one of their tests. Well he would show them what he thought of that. Galen put his hand out towards Kakashi, lightning firing from his fingertips as it arced through the air towards the jounin who flicked his hand as he leapt into the air, tossing some shuriken at Galen.

Galen watched as shuriken came from all around him, he quickly responded by creating a force dome but a few got in anyway. Galen bit his tongue as they cut into his shoulder and chest. He turned his eyes back to Kakashi, only to find both of them were gone. He closed his eyes, searching for his presence.

_Behind you_

Galen turned, as he brought his lightsaber up to block Kakashi's attack, the saber cutting through the kunai effortlessly. "That was not an honorable way to win, assailant" Galen said, getting back into his pose as Kakashi landed in front of him.

"I operate on a different version of honor, Galen." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, confusing Galen even more. He looked around, sensing again for his presence, before stopping incredulous. He sensed Kakashi right where he was, but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

The Kashyykian got his answer as a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down as Galen gasped in shock. As the hand let go, Galen struggle only to find that he was stuck in the ground, his head above the dirt as Kakashi looked at him with a strange smile unseen through his mask. "Sorry to leave you here but I have to go" the ninja said as he gave a small wave, before taking out a book and flipping through it as he walked off.

Galen yelled as he closed his eyes, imagining himself bursting out of the ground. Slowly his body lifted, his shoulders breaking the dirt, followed swiftly by his arms as he cut out the rest of his body with his saber. Galen rushed towards Kakashi, his mind focused on ending this nightmare. Kakashi turned as he sense Galen, bringing up his arm as Galen sliced with the lightsaber, cutting through the limb like butter. Kakashi swore as he stepped back holding the stump of a left arm he had left before generating an odd lightning like aura in his right hand.

Galen stopped as his grip tightened. Lightning was the calling card of all powerful sith, he needed to take this guy out. The sounds of birds chirping brought him back to attention as Kakashi shot forward, his hand now invisible against the lightning chakra outstretched towards Galen. Galen responded in kind, with a slash downward.

Both attacks hit.

Kakashi coughed as he looked at the smoking saber slash across his body, his arm having destroyed Galen's own. Galen meanwhile was on the ground, holding the cauterized stump where his arm was. He glanced at his arm, left on the ground, the still ignited saber being held tight by his now dead grip. He rose slowly as Kakashi turned to him and fell backwards.

Galen ignored the dead body of the man before him as he searched his pockets. If Robotnik had taught him anything, it was try to gain something from your enemies. He pulled out several kunai and shuriken, as well as a few pornographic books that he considered unimportant. He was almost done searching when he noticed a small rectangle object hidden in his mask. He reached in and pulled out what seemed to be a card.

"He must be one of those enforcers" Galen said as he placed the card in his own pocket, picking up his saber and clipping it to his belt as he staggered off. He would need to find somewhere to rest soon.

Meanwhile far in space, a single small green figure walked through a swampland, leaning his weight on a brown cane. He glanced off into the distance as his wrinkly lips contorted into a smile.

"survive, his apprentice did" he said as he sat down, closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A Winner is Two! Red**

Category: Misc » X-overs

Author: Lord Gambit508

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 08-06-09, Updated: 12-29-09

Chapters: 6, Words: 8,427

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**INTRO for Red, I'm using his team from GSC but with the addition of his Tauros and Dragonite from Pokemon Stadium 2**

"Okay, guys, ready!" A young teenager said as he pointed toward a large stonewall, a poorly drawn target on it. "Attack!" he said as he pulled two red and white balls from his belt and tossed them in the air, a red light coming from them. The lights crackled a bit before forming into a small yellow mouse and a large blue turtle with cannons coming out of its shell. "Okay, Pikachu, Blastoise, let's do this!"

Pikachu squeaked happily as Blastoise grunted. The two focused on the target as the teen gave orders, "Pikachu, thunderbolt, Blastoise follow up with Whirlpool!" A large spark shot from Pikachu's cheeks toward the target as Blastoise spun, a watery tornado forming which spun toward the target as well. The two collided in a burst of air at the target as the sound of soft clapping was heard from a corner of the room.

"I'm impressed, Red, I can see how you beat my colleague now" A dark-haired man in a dark suit with a large scar on his face and an sinister grin said, "My name is Sakyo Valdez, your exploits have brought you to our attention at my organization, BORED. I'm here to tell you that you have been picked for a tournament, you may take only what you can carry, one of my or my colleagues underlings will explain the rest at the helicopter which will take off from Viridian City, goodbye" with that Sakyo turned back around leaving the teen to his thoughts.

_Later_

"Okay, are you ready Red" a kindly gray-haired man in a lab coat said, his arm around a brunette lady in a plain yellow dress. Red nodded, he was dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, a yellow backpack on his back, six pokeballs affixed to his belt and his signature red cap affixed over his messy brown hair. He smiled as he remembered that day, three years ago where he started out with Squirtle onto the adventure that changed him forever. He waved as the helicopter rose from the ground flying away to distant lands. Red sat back and thought about his team, he had chosen from the many Pokémon he caught, choosing his most trusted friends. His first Pokémon, Blastoise, his ever-loving Pikachu, his ever-lazy Snorlax, his elegant Espeon, his fun-loving Dragonite and finally his stubborn Tauros. He turned to the man flying the small copter. He wore only a suit and shades, his brown hair neatly combed, he looked even more non-descript than most of the grunts of Team Rocket. Even his name, Anonymous Thug 42 also known as Douglas

"So what kind of tournament is this?" Red had heard of Pokemon contests, he hoped it wasn't one of those, he defiantly couldn't see Tauros in a fashion show. He smiled at the imagery as the man spoke in a monotone.

"This is no Pokemon tournament, though they are what give you your power, some of the beings have the powers of Pokémon themselves" Red frowned, imagining people shooting lightning and water from their fingers, it was an interesting thought "You must survive on an island which we are coming up on, you can't escape because of a barrier" at this point Douglas was looking at index cards to continue, "and the fights are to the death, push entrant out of copter…oh!" Douglas put his palm against Red as he shoved the trainer out of the copter and flew away.

Red slammed into the ground hard, rolling on his side to protect the pokeballs. His teeth slammed together hard and the air flew from his lungs as he rose slowly, gasping as he looked at his belt, none of the balls were cracked, and a quick reach around told him none of the potions or revives were either.

"What is this place?"

**Chapter 2: FIGHT 1: A Game of Cat and Pokemon**

**Okay, here is Red's first fight! I am fighting Pekonyan, Her fight is written by my fellow author Peach the Hedgehog!**

**I don't own Pokemon, Yu Yu Hakusho, the Clique Series, Marl Kingdom or anything else mentioned in this**

**Oh, and for everyone's information, Red to me is like Ash, but a bit more serious and darker**

"Death?" Red repeated to himself as he paced back and forth on the beach, "The fights are to the death? What kind of monster runs this tournament?" he stated as he looked at the sky, it was clear, though he could see some rain clouds in the distance. If he were the poetic sort, Red would have said it gave the tournament a sense of foreboding. Red however just stated blandly "Huh, should of brought someone who knows Sunny Day" He turned his gaze away from the sea, he didn't see any landmasses close enough and the barrier would stop any attempts to use Surf or Fly to escape. In front of him for about a mile, he saw sand, a bit beyond that, a dense forest and towering among it all, a large mountain, reminding him of Mt. Moon

"Dragonite, come on out!" Red shouted as he tossed a Pokeball, the red energy formed into a round orange bipedal dragon a bit taller than him, the leather of its wings was a teal color and tan antennae sprouted from its head. It looked around a bit, before spotting Red and cooing happily, rushing towards him. "Heh, happy to see you too, buddy" Red laughed as Dragonite licked his face. "Okay, we have to be serious here" Red said as he pounded his hand into his fist. Dragonite mimicked the action as Red grinned. "Okay, I need to fly, you ready?" Dragonite bent down as Red climbed onto the large dragon Pokemon.

Dragonite took a running start as its wings expanded in size and it lifted to the air. Red looked down upon from his new point of view at the chaos below him and grabbed at his throat, partly to hold back the bile threatening to come up, and partly out of a subconscious form of protection. Below him, people fought violently, Red frowned, the man in the helicopter was right; these people did have the powers of Pokemon. Some of them could even pass for Pokemon. Suddenly a shock went through the two, sending them hurtling to the ground.

Red shook his head as he mentally kicked himself, withdrawing Dragonite. That answered his question about if the barrier covered the top of the island too. As he fell, Red reached for another Pokeball, "Come out, Snorlax!" he yelled as he pointed the ball down toward the stony mountain slope, he had had spotted a cave and figured it would be a good place to aim. The light formed into a large cat, roughly the size of the helicopter Red had come to the island in. Red turned, bracing for impact as he slammed into the cat's belly. Fortunately, Snorlax was fat enough that the impact brought no harm to either of them. Red slid off as he withdrew Snorlax and looked at the cave. It looked big enough to serve as a temporary home for the time being. He walked forward into the cave and sat down against one of the walls.

Red smiled at his poke balls as he remembered when he got them, each catch bringing him a new friend, With the exception of Blastoise and Espeon, those two had been gifts from Professor Oak and Erika, the Grass gym leader from Celadon. He pulled a gray box from his bag as he opened it, looking at the eight badges inside.

Almost every Gym Leader had become his friend during his journey, except for one. Red clenched his fist as he thought of that final battle. He let his mind wander a bit until being brought back to the world of reality by the sound of someone speaking above him. "Huh, I guess someone entered another cave, interesting"

Red shrank back as he saw a man fly off on some board. "Huh, that's weird." He concluded as he decided to check on the cave above him. He reached for two Pokeballs at his waist, "Come on out, Espeon, Tauros!" The two red lights formed into an elegant purple cat and a brown buffalo with three whip like tails. "Check the cave above us." He said as the two moved up the cave wall. Red waited below, in case they ran into trouble.

Espeon and Tauros climbed to the top as they found a small cat wearing a lot of pink and a pendant around its neck. It was fast asleep, a piece of cloth making a makeshift pillow. Espeon smiled as it turned to Tauros, "_**See it's just a small kitten, nothing to get all hyped up about**_"

"_**Yeah, like I care!"**_ Tauros snorted, "_**This is a fighting tournament, and I want to fight something!"**_ The two argued back and forth as Red climbed up the mountain.

"Huh, a new Pokemon, I should wait for it to wake up first. Battling it without waiting would be rude," he thought as rain started to fall on him. "Dang, Tauros, Espeon, return!" he said, calling the two back to their safe plastic homes as he picked up the kitten and brought her into the cave.

Red looked out at the rain as the cat stirred awake. "Oh, hi, I'm Red!" he said, cheerfully. Despite what he had seen, this kitten did not seem like the kind to hurt anyone. Not only that, this cave was a lot bigger than his was and he could use a friend in this chaotic battlefield.

"I'm Pekonyan the Nyashe! Since this is a tournament, we have to fight. I won't let you trick me like the last one did nya!" she shouted, getting into a fighting pose as Red sweatdropped and reached for one of the balls at his waist.

"Come on out, Pikachu!" he said as he summoned the electric mouse pokemon. It got into a fighting pose as it squeaked in anticipation. Red grinned, "Apparently this works like back home, fights start upon sight of one another!" Pekonyan shook itself as the two animals circled each other, the rain drenching their fur, causing it to stick to their body. Red shivered, as his own clothes grew damp. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu shot forward toward the Nyashe, faster than it could anticipate, causing Pekonyan to be knocked to the ground, sliding a bit on the slick stone. Pekonyan turned as it put its hands up in front of its face and chanted, "Fire, nya!" she said as a fireball shot toward the slowing Pikachu, hitting it in its back. Pikachu squeaked in pain as Red growled.

"Pikachu! Counterattack with Thunderbolt!" Red commanded as Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at Pekonyan, slamming the pet into the mountainside next to the cave. Red and Pikachu inched forward as Pekonyan shook its head and chanted beneath its breath. Red tensed up as he anticipated another attack. "Pikachu, use charm!" he whispered as he turned to Pikachu to find it asleep. Red slapped his forehead as he withdrew Pikachu and threw another Pokeball out.

Pekonyan smiled a bit as it saw Pikachu get taken back, but its joy was short-lived as it stared down Snorlax "Okay, fine, let's do this, Saint, nya!" it said, a bright light shining as Snorlax teetered back and forth. Pekonyan gulped as it watched the large cat pokemon sway back and forth. "MegaMeteorNya!' it said as meteors slammed into Snorlax, knocking it back towards Red who paled as he saw the thousand pounds of belly coming towards him.

"Snorlax, return, come on out, Dragonite!" he said as the cat was replaced for the dragon. "Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!' he said as Dragonite nodded and send out yellow circles, stunning Pekonyan. Pekonyan struggled to move, but found it could not as Dragonite inched towards her.

"Dragonite, use Hidden Power, knock out of here!" Red shouted, getting into the sprit of battle. White orbs circled around it in an x-like formation before accelerating towards Pekonyan with the lack of abandon usually found in superficial American teenagers.

Meanwhile somewhere hundreds of miles away, a young girl known by the name of Massie Block sneezed. However, back at the tournament, Pekonyan was buffeted by the orbs, before slamming into the stone, stopping her attack.

Red withdrew his pokemon as he wiped his face, though he couldn't tell if it was wet from sweat or the rain, as he walked back to his cave, turning back to the trees as he clenched his fists. He would need to find these people in charge, and to do that he needed to survive. Red looked at Pekonyan as he picked her up and set her in the cave she was in front of, putting a small potion next to her as he climbed down to his base.

**Chapter 3: FIGHT 2: Kiss Kiss Bull Bull**

**Okay, here is Red's second fight, I won the first one, and I'm now fighting Harry Lockhart entered by Yellowfur. This fight is MUCH shorter, mostly because of the fact that Harry would not survive long against super-powered animals, so yeah, um, what else, right. Lots of cussing in this since it's Harry**

Red frowned as he looked at the rain as he climbed down the mountain, it had been a week since his fight with Pekonyan, and he was running low on food, so he had decided to leave the comfort of his base in search of something edible. Red's foot touched ground as he started out, looking for anything he could use as food. He reached down, releasing Tauros from his Pokeball as he hopped on the bull-like Pokémon's back.

"Well, that's just fucking great, I finally get some smokes, and it has to fucking rain!" A man swore as he walked through the forest, his clothes clinging to his body. He held a gun in one hand as he shivered from the cold. He squinted as he wavered, spinning and pointing his gun at the slightest sound. Suddenly he smacked into something big as he turned and looked at what seemed to be a large dead turtle. "What the fuck!"

Suddenly he heard the sounds of heavy steps as he turned; firing off three shots, mostly out of fear as he heard a young boy cry out and then a sudden thudding. The man grimaced as he ran toward where he had fired, fearful of what was waiting. "Did I just fucking shoot a kid, shit, I'm going to fucking jail or something, unless no one knows about it, of course people are going to know about it, I can't keep my mouth shut, at least that's what Perry says, god, what the hell is going on back home, do they even care I'm missing, of course not. Well Harmony might care, but Perry probably doesn't give a shit."

The man finally came to the body as he looked at Red, who was lying on the ground, breathing but otherwise incapacitated, blood was seeping down his left arm from a hole in his shoulder as the man knelt down to look at him. Suddenly a loud snorting was heard as the ground shifted, sending him into the air.

"Ow, what the fuck!" The man said as he landed to the left, thankfully he had not shattered anything as a large bull started coming closer, its horns down. The man leapt to the left as the bull stopped, opening its mouth as a large beam shot out form it.

The beam went to the left of the man who screamed in pain as half his arm was burnt off. "FUCK! What the fucking hell kind of fuck are you?" The man screamed as he tried pointing his gun with one hand. He fired off shots widely as the bull turned before rushing the man.

The bull slammed into the man, his horns only cutting into the sides of the man as the bull slammed the man back into the mountain wall before stepping back and turning. "Fuck, that was fucking close, I almost fucking died" the man said as the bull grunted, it's three whiplike tails glowing white as they whipped at the man.

Tauros turned back at the man who was now in three pieces as he glared at him. **"Let this be a lesson to all of you who try to hurt my master!"** Tauros reached Red as he picked him up, setting him on his back as he looked for somebody who could help.

**Chapter 4: FIGHT 3: 627 Ways to Die**

**Hey, what's up, lost last fight, check out Yellowfur for that, kay, got it, good. MOVING ON!**

**Third fight, longest streak I had in this tournament, against kinger810 using 627 from Lilo and Bitch, er I mean Stitch,**

**Yeah, I don't anything, if I did then I would have my associates talk to you or something**

"He who fights monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster"- Friedrich Nietzsche

Red shook as he walked through the forest, he had just ran into the second person he's seen on this island, and the guy kept trying to shoot his pokemon. Red assumed no one here knew about pokemon, but if that was the case, how far did he go. The young pokemon master sat down under a tree as he took off his hat, pushing some of his wet hair out of his eyes. The rain seemed to be letting up but was still a real problem. He frowned as he clenched his fist. He had to stop this, with people like that psycho running around….Red frowned before nodding, and pulling a group of cds from the side of his bag. He had brought these just in case as he slid them into three Pokeballs.

Suddenly a loud cackling caught his ears as he stood up, Pokeball already in hand as he searched the woods for the source of the noise, his eyes finding nothing when a couple of leaves fell in front of him. Red looked up as a form shot towards him from the tree, Red leapt to the side as the form landed and turned. It was an orange creature, standing on two legs with two clawed arms, its head was large and conical, and it seemed to be drooling. "Evil!" it shouted as Red frowned, bring his arm back to send out his Pokeball.

"Well I guess that gives a clue to where you stand, come on out, Snorlax!" he said as Snorlax appeared, shadowing the orange being. Red gritted his teeth as he hoped this would work, "Snorlax, use shadow ball!" a black ball formed at the end of Snorlax's arm as it tossed it at the orange creature, Snorlax sitting down after. Red grinned as the ball hit, his elation quickly fading as the being withstood the hit, merely shrugging it off as it started racing towards the lazy pokemon.

It reached one of its clawed arms back, clenching it into a fist as he slammed it into Snorlax, bouncing off the large pokemon as it groaned, swaying as Red gulped, relief washing over him like a nice glass of water after his fight with Blaine as the fight continued. "Use Giga Impact!" Snorlax rose, an aura forming around him as he brought his arms back, ready to slam them into the thing. The being then grabbed one of Snorlax's arms before tossing him into in the air. Snorlax fell to the ground about five feet behind Red, the impact knocking him to the ground as he tossed his second Pokeball, "Go Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse appeared, grinning as it did, "Use Thunderbolt!" Red said as the yellow mouse fired a bolt of yellow lightning at the animal as it responded by doing the same. Red grinned, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack and follow it up with Iron Tail!" he said as Pikachu shot forward, causing the orange monster to go back a bit, but not as much as Red hoped as Pikachu's tail glowed. It slammed its tail into the thing's head as it was sent back.

"What the fucking hell man! Jeez, you work for fucking Jumba or something, you have more experiments then the fucking girl does!" Red stepped back as he mumbled, "Oh right, forgot to introduce myself, I'm 627, prepare to die!" 627 reared back, blowing a chilly wind as Red gritted his teeth.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Red said as a large ball of blue lightning formed around the thunder mouse as it shot towards 627, faster than ever before. 627 growled as he stopped to flick Red off giving Pikachu an opening to knock him into the air. Pikachu then shot downwards, grinding 627 into the ground before leaping off the alien as he was summoned back.

627 shook him, as he dug himself out of the small trench he was in before blowing his cold breath again. Red gasped as his legs were frozen in ice, rooting him to the spot. Red looked at 627 as he charged towards the trainer, "Blastoise, Dragonite, Tauros come out! Then take this thing down!" Red said in desperation tossing the balls into the air just as 627 slammed into his legs form the left, shattering the ice and breaking his left leg. Red fell to the ground as 627 looked around at the trio.

"Alright fuckers, let's roll!" 627 said, shocking the more innocent Red as the experiment leapt into the air, as two more pairs of arms grew from his sides, giving him six clawed instruments of death. Blastoise was the first to go on the offense, firing a blast of high-pressure water at the being, 627 slashed through it as if it was a small trickle. However, he did not have much rest as Tauros let loose a blast of energy from its mouth, tearing up the earth and slamming into the alien.

627 slammed backwards, rolling across the now destroyed earth before skidding to a stop. He stood up as he pointed a clawed finger, "You are going to get fucked!" He said as he roared a battle cry, just as Dragonite picked him up and flew high into the air. "What the hell?"

"Dragonite! Throw him upwards and then hit him with a Thunder Wave!" Red shouted from his place on the ground. Dragonite nodded as he tossed 627 upwards, the little devil getting in a good slash across Dragonite's chest as the dragon yelped, shooting off the three yellow circles as 627 was hit by the thunder wave.

It knocked him higher into the air as he smacked into something invisible, a large electrical current passed through him, then a feeling of intense heat followed quickly by intense cold. Finally, the feeling of thousands of needles attacking his brain was felt as he fell towards the ground.

Meanwhile below, Red had withdrew Dragonite and stood with Blastoise and Tauros, he groaned, he couldn't keep this up, he needed to beat this guy, Snorlax, Pikachu and Dragonite were too tired from their own battles and Espeon wasn't really the fighting type.

"That actually fucking hurt, you damn fucking piece of fuck!" 627 said as he reached out with his hand before using a throwing motion. Red frowned as Blastoise and Tauros charged forward when a whistling sound reached his ears and he rolled to the side, a tree slamming into the ground next to him. 627 continued leaping into the air, tossing balls of lightning at his opponents as Tauros slammed his foot down, the ground splitting as pieces of earth launched towards 627.

627 grinned as he leapt from one chunk to another, using his momentum to get closer to Red as Blastoise and Tauros turned, Tauros roared as he put his head down but Blastoise put an arm out as a blue ball charged in one of his hands before being thrown at 627. It slammed into the alien, sending him to the ground. 627 stood up, as he flicked Blastoise off, just in time for Tauros to start running for a headbutt. 627 grinned as he readied his arms, he slammed two of them into the ground, giving him an odd four-armed centaur like look as he reached up and grabbed Tauros' horns, flipping upwards and then tossing the bull pokemon through a set of trees.

"TAUROS!" Red said in pain as he returned the pokemon. He growled as he looked at Blastoise, "Use everything you got!" Blastoise nodded as he started firing alternately beams of light and high-pressure water at 627 as an icy wind blew around him and balls of blue energy were being thrown from his hands as he moved in a frenzy. 627 growled as one of the blasts hit, destroying his head and left arms, but he lived, growing another head and continuing.

627 kept racing around, like a little mouse as he looked at Red, if he could just take this turtle out then he could kill the kid, and be finished with this, once and for all. He looked around for anything he could use to win when he saw it, a small jagged rock. "Well hello win!' he said as he grabbed the rock with his feet, moving on his arms, sideways as he spun, launching the rock at Blastoise.

Blastoise frowned as he saw the rock, dropping the icy shield so it would not freeze and blasting it with a Focus Cannon. This gave 627 the time he needed, giving all his strength in to a three-hand punch that sent the cannon wielding pokemon to the ground. He turned to Red who looked on with anger as he returned his pokemon, and laughed. He laughed hard, as Red watched him, fiddling around in his bag. He kept laughing, unaware of Red who was pulling out a aerosol can and grabbing some nearby rocks, he set one down on the spray button, so the aerosol started to spray outwards.

627 looked back, surprised by the noise as Red glared at him with a fury, "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" he shouted as he clashed two rocks together, giving off a spark which lit the spray, causing an explosion, launching both backwards, Red slamming into a tree and 627 falling off a cliff. The being kept falling as he turned, wincing as he slammed into the sharpened rocks, one going through his head as the lifeless body slid down. Another victim of the cruel tournament.

**Chapter 5: ALLIANCE 1: The Cleric and the Trainer**

**Hey, welcome to a small intermisson chapter, it's short because I couldn't think of what to write beyond this...sorry, which reminds me, I apologize to kinger, what I did was wrong, and I accept that.**

**I don't own Pokemon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Marl Kingdom, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Lilo and Stitch, BORED, Grand Cross Isle, Kefka Palazzo, Indiana, or Soul Nomad, just your soul**

"Right. All boys leave home some day. It said so on TV. Professor Oak, next door, is looking for you."

"Wait Red! Let's check out our Pokemon! Come on, I'll take you on!

"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokemon are all the rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!"

"Fwahahaha! This is my hideout! I planned to resurrect Team Rocket here! But, you have caught me again! So be it! This time, I'm not holding back! Once more, you shall face Giovanni, the greatest trainer!"

"Hey! I was looking forward to seeing you, Red! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp! While working on Pokedex, I looked all over for powerful Pokemon! Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokemon type! And now! I'm the Pokemon League champion! Red! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you! I am the most powerful trainer in the world!"

"Red! You have endeavored hard to become the new League champion! Congratulations, Red, you and your Pokemon are Hall of Famers!"

"Mt. Silver? Yeah, I know where it is"

"My name is Sakyo Valdez; your exploits have brought you to our attention at my organization, BORED. I'm here to tell you that you have been picked for a tournament, you may take only what you can carry, one of my or my colleagues underlings will explain the rest at the helicopter which will take off from Viridian City, goodbye"

"I'm Pekonyan the Nyashe! Since this is a tournament, we have to fight. I won't let you trick me like the last one did nya!"

""You have animals in those flashy things? What the fuck kind of special effects trick is that? Why is it standing on its hind legs and staring at me? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE WEAPONRY ON IT?"

""What the fucking hell man! Jeez, you work for fucking Jumba or something, you have more experiments then the fucking girl does!"

Red shook his head slowly as he opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been out, but apparently it was long enough for the soil to dry. He tried to stand as a sharp pain shot through his side, causing him to cry out loudly. The only answer he got was some birds flying up from the nearby trees before frying when they hit the shield. He winced, this time in sympathy as a loud cough caused him to sit up suddenly, a bad move as it once again caused him severe pain.

"I apologize, I was simply wondering if you wanted any assistance" said a figure that Red could of sworn wasn't there before, he wore a white and green robe along with a small white hair over long dark hair. He seemed refined, but the effect was put off by the worn look on his face and the golf club he held in his hand, the end caked with blood. Red looked at the club with a slightly frightened look as the man noticed his gaze. "Don't worry, I'm not as much as a killer as my late companion" the man said as he bent down. "My name is Vitali, I'm a healer" as Vitali said that, his hands glowed a bright green as Red looked in surprise at his leg and arm mending together until it was as good as new.

"Thanks" Red nodded as he stood warily, stamping a few times on his new leg as he grinned and pulled some sprays from his backpack, spraying them on the balls at his waist. Noticing Vitali's questioning look, Red grinned, "These are my Pokemon, they're animals with special powers that fight for me" Red suddenly reached down and tossed Vitali one of them. "Here, try it out, just say, come on out Espeon"

"Interesting, come on out Espeon" Vitali said as the purple feline appeared, purring as it appeared. "An interesting creature, perhaps I could use one of them later" he said as he returned Espeon to the ball and tossed it back to Red. "However I have an offer for you, my young friend. I was thinking of starting an alliance"

Red grinned as he leapt up, wrapping an arm around Vitali as he grinned at the cleric. "Sure, my name's Red, Red and Vitali! With your healing and my Pokemon, nobody could stop us. "Red said as he looked at Vitali. "and you can use Espeon if you want, he knows Mud-Slap, Swift, Reflect and Psychic"

**Chapter 6: ALLYFIGHT 1: Get a Toad of This!**

**Hey, Got this up, so yeah...this was a royal pain in the rear to write, but I hope it's good enough, okay, disclaimer time**

**I do not own Pokemon, Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, Naruto, BORED, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Tales of Abyss, Lilo and Stitch, Metalocalyspe, Deadpool, That Guy with the Glasses, Quentin Taratino, Reservoir Dogs, Kill Bill, Alien vs. Predator or the Dark Knight**

Deep within the volcanic lair of the three BORED members overseeing the game, Ofdensen frowned as he looked over the recent ratings. The defeats and subsequent deaths of Gig and Harry Lockhart had both combined to cause a drop in the ratings. Gig was a fan-favorite for his unique, albeit twisted, form of humor, while Harry had earned a surprising place as an ensemble darkhorse. Solidus has pointed out that this was probably because Harry was the most relatable. The only other normal people, if you could use that word anymore, were Joker, Blonde and Mamba, all of which were probably insane and only one of which still lived.

These were the thoughts on his mind, as he walked into the room for the enforcers not yet out in the field. He searched with his eyes at the small group; only Jade was still there. Incredible had forced them to keep away from the main happenings; they could not afford to lose him just yet, and Joruus had decided to search out the strong source of force he had felt in a recent battle. Jade turned away from the set of computer screens set up in the room as he faced Ofdensen. "Is something wrong sir?" Jade said as Ofdensen nodded, passing him one of the papers in his hands. Jade grabbed it, as he quickly looked it over, "So these two have created an alliance, though I must admit a bit of curiosity. Why is the boy considered a level seven contestant, I understand people like Gig and 627 getting level seven. I even understand you placing Ban and Keele at level 8. Is it because of his pets?" Jade mused as Ofdensen cleared his throat.

"It is slightly based on Red's use of his interesting animals, however he has managed to beat an alternate form of one of our colleagues, as well as take out 627." Jade felt a fleeting rise of joy as he heard this news, Ofdensen finishing his statement by telling Jade to fix the problem, but Jade was not paying too much attention. Ever since that fateful day, he had an interest in Red's partner, he had managed to luck out on his first two battles, both being against people of similar outlooks, even if the now deceased Membrane was a few cards short of a full deck. Jade sighed as he turned back to his computer, typing in the names of the duo as the computer searched for the sensors they had put in every enforcer and contestant before landing, a way to keep an eye on any who managed to break through the field. Jade grinned as two red blips popped up. Vitali was in the cave that he had won from Membrane, while Red was now searching for something unknown in the nearby forest.

"Computer, cross-reference inputs A and inputs B with the locations of list ENF-001 through ENF-009, and tell me the nearest member" The screen split into half, one side still showing the map while the other showed a single file. An older man dressed in an outfit consisting of a grayish shirt and pants, a red vest and sandals. He had his long white hair tied in a ponytail and his forehead was covered with a metallic faceplate complete with miniature horns. Jade pressed the button to contact the man as the entire screen was replaced with the man's bewildered face. "Hello, Jiraiya"

"Hello, are my services finally required?" Jiraiya asked as he kept a finger to the small radio in his ear. Jiraiya's world had one of the unique technological backgrounds, managing to make radios and working movie theaters, as well as facsimiles of early computers, yet somehow managed to not progress past melee weapons, with the exceptions of the occasional needle launcher. "Who do you want me to take care of?"

"Ah yes, we need you to take care of an alliance starting between contestants Red and Vitali, Red is in the forest nearby while Vitali is in a cave a mile out from Red."

"Hmm, thank you" Jiraiya said as he shut off the radio, closing his writings for now as he put down the pen next to it. His feet however did not touch the moist ground below, instead he bit into his thumb, placing his hand down upon the ground, a black thorny circle appearing around his hand as similar lines shot through the circle, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as a large puff of smoke appeared, covering his hand. Jiraiya leaned back as the smoke cleared to reveal a large red toad wearing a dark robe, clinging to the tree outside. He wielded a large off-white shield and a forked staff covered in tiny barbs. "Gamaken, I need you to go to a nearby cave and search out this man." The large frog looked at the two files Jiraiya had laid out in his treetop base.

"Ugh" the large toad groaned as he leapt to the ground. "I'll see what I can do," he yelled back as Jiraiya leapt from his tree, moving from branch to branch, as his eyes searched the trees below.

"No time to question my moves, I stick to the path that I choose. Me and my friends are gonna do it right, you'll never see us run away from a fight!" Red sang as he walked through the forest, three pokeballs at his waist. He had left Tauros and Dragonite back at the cave for rest, and Espeon had warmed up quickly to Vitali. He did a little dance as he swung the large fish around in his hand, having caught it thanks to Pikachu.

"This is going to be a good dinner! Good thing Vitali can cook, otherwise I would probably starve!" Red said, his voice carrying through the trees as something flew by, cutting into his cheek. "What was that?" Red said, reaching for his pokeball. "Blastoise, come out!" he shouted, the blue cannon-wielding turtle appeared in front of him. "Who's out there?" Red called as a man landed in front of them.

"I'm the one and only Jiraiya the toad sage!" Jiraiya said, whipping his head around causing his ponytail to spin as he got into a flamboyant pose. "I'm here to take you and your friend down!" he said as he leapt forward, kicking Red hard in the chest as the teenager fell to the ground, panting hard.

"Blastoise, use Giga Impact!" Red shouted as the turtle nodded, tossing the glowing white orb at Jiraiya who looked at it with interest before clapping his hands together.

"Needle Jizo!" the ninja shouted as his hair grew, covering his body as the orb slammed into it. The hair right around the impact area being destroyed, but the chest underneath stayed unharmed. Jiraiya withdrew the hair as Red stepped back, planning his next move. Jiraiya reached into his pocket, tossing out some kunai as Blastoise blasted some water at the sage who merely leapt over it, landing on a tree branch.

"Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya shouted as he performed some hand signs. As he did this, the ground beneath Blastoise started to dampen before liquefying into a swamp-like state. Red grimaced as he returned Blastoise before tossing another ball up. Jiraiya looked at it as it opened, revealing Snorlax standing in front of the swamp. "Hmm, so you must be a summoner, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The sage suddenly duplicated in front of Red's eyes as the teenager grinned.

"Nah, just your average sixteen year old Pokémon trainer. Snorlax, use Blizzard!" Snorlax gave a small nod as it yawned, swaying back and forth before unleashing a large blast of snow and ice at the toad sage who rapidly did some hand signs and countered with some fire as he leapt off his branch. Red shivered as the attacks stopped. Snow now covered most of the immediate area, with the exception of directly in front of Jiraiya, who was now forming something in his hand. It seemed to be a large spiraling sphere made of energy. "What the heck is that?"

"This, my young friend, is a rasengan!" Jiraiya said, thrusting his hand forward on the last word, sending the sphere into Snorlax's large belly. The large Pokémon grunted as he spiraled backwards, slamming into Red as they both fell backwards off the tall cliff. "That takes care of them, better check on Gamaken!" Jiraiya stated as he leapt to the trees once more

"Ow, now I know what my lunch bill feels like" Red said as he looked around groggily. He seemed to have fallen a long ways, judging from the cliff face. Snorlax lay unconscious underneath him and a quick feel of his side told him his ribs were broken. He stood up as he reached into his pocket, spraying Snorlax with a potion before tossing his bag to the side. He was finally out of potions. He did not expect to use as many as he had. "Great, anybody on my side here?"

"Well, I'm not really on anybody's side, since I'm more of an anomaly of the system, but I can help!" Red's heart gave a short stop as he turned to his left to see a rather odd man crouching near him. Said man was dressed oddly, he wore a red and black outfit from head to waist but below was barer than a newborn baby's arm, luckily Red was spared any fan disservice by a large jar of dirt. Red took his eyes off the man's outfit to notice he was holding out a long blade. Red recognized it from some of Professor Oak's books as a katana. Red noticed the man had two more on his back, and frowned.

"Why would you offer me a weapon you can use yourself?"

The man gave a small wave with his other hand as he shook his head quickly. "You kidding me, Nintendo protagonist of popular game turned mediocre show turned shitty card-game, you want me to get the wrath of Taratino? I mean, the dude owns a group of Nazi scalpers. His singing torture lover already was bumped off by the ultimate fanfic monster, while his Bruce Lee clothed assassin got beaten up by some druggie in clown makeup." At this point Crazy Red-Suit Man stopped as Red grabbed the katana and turned to some unseen audience.

"It is not too soon; it was almost two years ago. Jeez, next you will say that my Brittany Murphy's jokes are too soon. Anyway, as I was telling Red here" The man continued rambling as Red started walking up the hill that was on the left side of the cliff. As Red got out of earshot, he could faintly hear the man singing.

"I'm deus ex machina, I help you out, and I am Big Lipped Alligator…"

Red finished walking as he looked at the battle below him; he had ended up above the cave as Vitali battled it out with Tauros and Espeon fighting next to him. Jiraiya was fighting his friend with some odd frogs growing out of his shoulders. Another larger frog lay beaten behind him, but Red could not tell if he was dead or unconscious. Gripping the katana, Red leapt to his friend's rescue, as Snorlax leapt with him, landing first and creating a cushion for the trainer as he tossed Vitali the katana.

"Where did you get this?" Vitali asked as he deflected some kunai with a burst of wind. "Never mind, it isn't important now. Thanks"

"Huh; thought you died" Jiraiya said as he pressed his hand down again, "Summoning Jutsu, Gamabunta, take care of the kid."

Red was about to ask what that meant when he was tossed to the side, rolling on the grass as he looked up at a large scarred red frog wearing a vest and smoking a pipe. Two large blades were at his side as Red summoned Pikachu to his side. "Huh, didn't know food was in this game" Red said as Gamabunta growled and pulled out one of his weapons.

"You stupid baka! I have half a mind to roast you alive for saying that! Toad Oil Bullet!" Gamabunta shouted as he blasted Red with some sticky liquid, sending him flying to the ground. Snorlax growled as he stared at Gamabunta and rushed him, the weight of the Pokémon causing the large toad to slide back a bit, finally sliding down a small hill into the forest below. Red grunted as Blastoise blasted him with water, wiping the oil away as Red rose and rushed to Vitali's side.

"What took you so long?" Vitali asked as he weighed the katana in his hand, Red turned behind him to notice with a pang of regret that Dragonite was lying in the back. "He's fine, just got the wind knocked out of him" Vitali reassured him as Jiraiya stared at them, Red finally seeing his face had three long whip like gashes. He turned to Tauros who snorted in anticipation.

"Pikachu! Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon and Thunderbolt!" Red shouted as Vitali leapt forward, swinging the sword as Jiraiya leapt back, shooting his hair out toward the two contestants. Tauros grunted as he stomped, sending out a large quake, splitting the ground as it flew toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya shook his head as he pulled out a kunai with a small piece of paper tied to it as he tossed it toward the four Pokémon. Only for it to explode against an invisible shield. "Thanks, Espeon" Red mumbled as the electrified blast of high-pressure water blasted into Jiraiya who was knocked back.

Vitali held up a hand as Red started to go towards him, waiting to check on the ninja. "He's not dead," Vitali, said as Jiraiya stood up, his entire chest lay bare as his massive ponytail fell away to the ground. "Amazing, he blocked the attack with his hair."

"Sage Art: Goemon!" Jiraiya shouted as he shot out a large burst of oil shot from his mouth, while fire and wind was released by the frogs on his shoulders set it aflame sending it flying towards the group. Suddenly, something hard slammed into Jiraiya's stomach before the ground shook sending him launching him to the ground and causing him to close his mouth and cut off the attack. Tauros fell to the ground in front of him, as Red stopped, falling to his knees as Tauros groaned to the sky, before finally breathing his last breath.

Red's face turned dark as he reached down and grabbed the golf club that Vitali had dropped earlier on. He swung a few times before rushing forward, swinging wildly as he screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as Jiraiya stood only to get a golf club slamming into the side of his head, as Red kept swinging. Jiraiya's body slowly started to shift back as he kicked at Red, knocking him to the ground as Vitali swung awfully close to Jiraiya's ear. Vitali tossed the katana to Red with a nod as he stepped back and Red slashed forward.

"Goddamit, Gamabunta, where are you?" Jiraiya asked as he got his answer when something large flew through the air, before landing next to the ninja. He glanced at it with surprise, Gamabunta lay there, skewered by one of his own katana, and atop the katana, growling was Snorlax. "No way" Jiraiya said as he felt something cold and metallic slam into his chest. He looked down to see Red, holding the katana as Vitali watched from the side. Jiraiya winced as Red ripped it out. "You remind me a lot of another kid," Jiraiya mumbled as Red raised the sword.

"This is for Tauros!" Red shouted as he slashed out at the toad sage as his body fell to the ground, the head rolling away, a small smile on his face. Red stood there for a bit before fainting dead away.

Vitali permitted himself a small smile as he reached down and started risking the body, before pulling out a small card and pocketing it. He then sighed, "I better wake him so we can help with the disposal of the bodies and the….." he looked at Tauros, his eyes closed forever. "Burying of friends"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A Winner is Two! Waluigi**

Category: Misc » X-overs

Author: Lord Gambit508

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 05-05-09, Updated: 06-02-09

Chapters: 2, Words: 1,224

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**okay, here is my second entry into the A Winner is Two! Tournament hosted by my good friend, avatarjk137, and this is for Waluigi, from the Mario Series**

"A winner is me! Waluigi!" The purple clad, black overall wearing, upside-down yellow L logoing, (which I don't think is a word) grinned as he tossed the ball up and down in his white gloved hand as he looked at his hated rival, Luigi step to back.

It was the final match of the Mushroom Baseball Tournament, Waluigi grinned, his team was up by three and even though the bases were loaded, all he needed to do was strike Luigi out and they would win. Wario signaled for him to throw a fastball but Waluigi grinned as he slipped out his signature eggplant.

"Here ya go!" Waluigi said as he tossed the Liar Ball toward Luigi who grinned as he spun and hit the baseball sending it flying towards Waluigi whose eyes widened as the ball hit him, launching him out of the stadium as Luigi and his teammates rounded home.

Waluigi continued to fly until he slammed into a thorn bush, running through it before finally coming to a dazed stop in the middle of a grassy field. Waluigi stood up as he brushed himself off and looked behind him at his house. He then started jumping up and down and cursing, "that no good Luigi! Dammit, isn't there anything I can actually use my skills in?"

"I may have something" A calm voice said as Waluigi turned to see a man dressed in a suit looking at him. The man had a calm face, with gray hair and dark green eyes. He smiled, "My name is unimportant, I represent a group known as BORED"

"What does that stand for?" Waluigi said as he looked at the man skeptically

"Nothing important" The man replied quickly, "However your skills may prove useful to you in a…event they're throwing"

"What kind of event?" Waluigi said, his interest peaked

"A survival tournament, we put people on an island and they have to fight to the death until one survives, that one will get the prize" the man said as he watched Waluigi grin evilly as his eyes glowed.

"Fine, I'm in, let me get my stuff" Waluigi said as he ran toward his house.

One Day Later

Waluigi tapped his fingers on the board on the way down from the steps, a purple bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled evilly; the bag contained all his supplies, his tennis racket, baseball bat, etc.

He put the bag down as he watched the soldiers working for BORED drag the less willing onto the island as he took a bite of an eggplant.

"Waluigi's time has started!"

**Whoo, now to wait for the tournament**

**Chapter 2: Hotpods and Eggplants**

The crackle of a PA system shot through the island as Waluigi looked up, his mustache aquiver with excitement as he held onto his bag tightly. He grinned to himself, as he looked around for someone to fight. "Attention, the tournament begins now, that is all" a voice said, cold and informal. Waluigi ignored his wonderings; they didn't have any part right now. He could count his blessings that someone like Dimentio wasn't here. He had seen Bowser come aboard the island, but he could be taken care of.

Suddenly he stopped as he heard the rustling of leaves as he leapt back, a cover of thorny purple vines sprouting ahead of him as he watched. The intruder seemed to be a young man with gray hair, a gray shirt, dark gray pants, gray eyes with a gray cape with purple lines. Waluigi was about to say something about not having much color in your wardrobe but a quick look at his own took care of that stupidity.

"Hey! Come out of here already and fight me!" The man yelled as he took a bite of some strange fruit, Waluigi didn't recognize it, but he didn't really care as he stood up and walked out, holding a tennis racket in one hand as he dropped his bag to the side. The man grinned, "It's about time! The name's Gig!" he said as Gig rushed Waluigi, first drawn back before, at the last second, delivering a strong kick toward the sportsman's side as Waluigi teleported at the last instant, Gig landing and rolling as he turned quickly to see Waluigi grinning.

"Try this on for size!" Waluigi said as he leapt in the air, leaning back so far that a normal person would have cringed, as Waluigi shot a ball with his tennis racket at Gig as it slammed into him, causing the depowered demigod to spin around himself as

Waluigi landed, tossed a handful of small stickers with a face on them on the ground as he ran away to get a better view.

"Godammit!" Gig swore to no one in particular, if he had his powers he would have already won. He stepped forward as a electric shock shot through his body, knocking him to the ground as he swore, the stickers all administering their electric voltage to his now mortal body. "Daaaamn!" he shouted as he heard a whistling sound and looked up, rolling out of the way fast enough to dodge the bat slamming into the ground next to him.

Gig picked up some dirt, launching it into Waluigi's eyes, causing the evil twin scrappy to scream in pain as he wiped his eyes. He glared at Gig, eyes watering as he pointed a gloved finger at Gig. "Nobody cheats but Waluigi!" he said in a blind rage, almost literally due to the dirt, as he pulled something from behind his back and hit it hard with his bat, slamming it into Gig's face.

Gig stood up as he looked down at the half of an eggplant in his mouth before spitting it out as he turned green and dropped to his knees, vomiting the hotpods he had eaten on the way there. Suddenly he slammed to the ground as he tried to resist, but couldn't, purple vines cutting into his body as Waluigi motioned with his hand, the vines forcing Gig's head up.

"No one defeats Waluigi! NOBODY!" Waluigi yelled as he pulled something out of his bag and set it in front of Gig, vines holding it in places as Waluigi set off. Gig looked at the item, a rope was almost done burning down and it was connected to a black ball with a face, wind-up key and shoes. It almost looked like a bomb…..

"OH SHIT!" Gig swore loudly as a loud explosion went off, shaking nearby trees

**Second fight finished, and got to say...it's shorter than the other one, mostly for not knowing ANYTHING about Gig**


End file.
